Chocolats de Noël
by Mr. Tetedepigeon
Summary: Le jeune Tom, 7 ans, est pensionnaire à l'orphelinat. Noël approche, et une petite fille arrive à l'orphelinat... Une petite fille un peu spéciale...


On était le 24 décembre. Tous les enfants de l'orphelinat étaient excités, et il régnait une activité fiévreuse au sein des vieux murs décrépis. En observant plus attentivement, on pouvait cependant remarquer qu'un des membres de l'orphelinat ne semblait pas s'émouvoir. Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et au teint pâle se tenait allongé sur un banc, au fond du réfectoire. Il devait avoir sept ou huit ans. Ses yeux noirs quittaient parfois le livre qu'il avait dans les mains, pour poser un regard plein de dédain sur toute cette agitation.

Ton Elvis Jedusor appréciait pourtant la veille de Noël. Non pas qu'il s'attendait à recevoir un cadeau. Chaque année les surveillants prétextaient sa mauvaise conduite pendant l'année pour ne pas lui acheter la petite poche de chocolats à laquelle avaient droit les pensionnaires, en guise de cadeau de Noël. La mesure semblait sévère, mais elle était aussi appliquée aux autres enfants turbulents ou refusant de se plier aux règles de l'orphelinat. De ce fait, Tom se fichait bien des chocolats, car il savait que cette mesure était juste. Il savait très bien qu'il contrevenait souvent au règlement.

Par contre, Noël apportait autre chose. Une sensation rare, dont il aimait goûter toute l'intensité. Une fois par an, Noël lui apportait la paix. Les autres élèves ne se préoccupaient plus de lui, les professeurs lui passaient ses moments de rêveries et tout le monde oubliait de lui sauter dessus à chaque fois qu'il faisait une « bizarrerie » ; la dernière datant de ce matin, quand il avait inconsciemment changé son bol d'avoine au lait en jus de potiron. En temps normal, cela lui aurait valu trois heures de piquet, voire des coups de baguettes sur les doigts si le surveillant était de mauvaise humeur. Mais aujourd'hui, personne ne l'avait remarqué. Sauf peut-être une personne…

Quand il avait reposé son bol, la fille assise en face de lui le fixait du regard. C'était une nouvelle arrivée il y a quelques jours. A la voir, Tom savait qu'elle ne resterait pas longtemps. Elle était trop mignonne et un couple allait sûrement bientôt se présenter pour l'adopter. Lui par contre savait qu'il passerait encore de longues années dans cette institution. Les couples bien nantis, qui venaient chercher ici un futur héritier, hésitaient toujours sur lui, avant finalement de choisir quelqu'un d'autre, en grommelant toujours la même chose.

-Il est effrayant ! On croirait voir un démon derrière son visage d'ange.

Maintenant il était blasé. Combien de fois avait-il entendu cette phrase ? Quand il avait été en âge de comprendre, il en avait beaucoup souffert. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi les gens préféraient les autres enfants, qui étaient sales et bruyants. Il valait infiniment plus qu'eux, il le savait. Au fil du temps, il en avait conclu que ces adultes étaient au moins aussi bêtes que les autres enfants. Mais quoiqu'il se dise, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un serrement de cœur quand un couple partait, avec le nouveau membre de leur famille. Ensuite, il se sentait tellement en colère qu'il se défoulait sur les autres.

-C'est toi Tom ?

Il tourna la tête. C'était la petite fille de ce matin. Il s'aperçut qu'il ne connaissait pas son nom. Il se mit à la fixer, du regard calculateur et totalement dénué d'émotion qui faisait flancher jusqu'aux adultes les plus avertis.

-Miss Winfred m'envoie te dire qu'il faut que tu viennes nous aider à dresser la table.

Il haussa un sourcil, bien plus intrigué par le fait qu'elle n'avait pas baissé les yeux que par l'ordre ainsi transmis. Cette fille était surprenante. Elle aussi le fixait, curieuse. Le duel des regards dura quelques secondes. Il hésita à refuser l'ordre, mais savait que ce serait risquer de briser la fragile paix dont il jouissait actuellement.

-Je viens.

Plus tard dans la soirée, au moment de la distribution des chocolats, Tom alla s'asseoir à coté d'un des deux sapins de la salle, celui placé près de la table des adultes. Il voulait éviter cette cohue, et le contact d'une foule joyeuse irritait son épiderme. Il s'adossa au mur, et ferma les yeux. C'était un moment qu'il adorait, son rituel…

Après les repas, il s'isolait dans un coin pour l'exécuter. Il fermait les yeux, et se mettait à respirer plus profondément. Il libérait chacun de ses muscles, et à chaque expiration, il avait l'impression qu'un fardeau quittait ses épaules. Au plus fort de cet instant, il sentait cette énergie en lui, celle qui lui permettait de faire toutes ces « choses ». Malgré son jeune âge, il avait compris que cela faisait de lui un être à part. Ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui avait l'air très grand, mais ce « pouvoir » ne lui permettait pas de faire grand-chose de manière consciente. La plupart du temps, c'était de manière inconsciente qu'il le déclenchait, comme pour changer son avoine en jus de potiron. Dès qu'il voulait l'utiliser de manière consciente, cela lui coûtait de gros efforts. Il avait le sentiment qu'il lui manquait quelque chose pour débloquer et conduire cette énergie.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de ce « pouvoir », il entendit des voix s'élever. En faisant un petit effort de concentration, il pouvait écouter et bouger un peu sans perdre le contact avec cette énergie. Tom reconnut la voix de son professeur, Mr Greenfish. Ils ne s'apprécient guère tous les deux.

-Vous avez remarqué que le petit Jedusor a encore disparu ?  
-Allons, Mr Greenfich, oubliez-le ! C'est Noël, amusez-vous ! Et puis il a été très calme aujourd'hui et nous a aidé sans rechigner.  
-Je suis sur que ce sale serpent prépare encore une de ses abominations. Nous devrions durcir les règles à son égard. Ce n'est qu'une vermine !

Tom se sentit énervé et failli soudain perdre sa concentration. Il devait faire taire son professeur. Celui-ci était toujours injuste avec lui, mais quand Tom essayait de bien faire. Du haut de ses sept ans, il ne connaissait pas vraiment la haine. Mais en cet instant, il avait juste envie de se débarrasser de Mr Greenfish. Les couverts étaient encore sur la table, et tout le monde était tourné vers l'autre sapin où Miss Mary lisait une histoire.

Tom se concentra. Même sans voir l table, il était capable de percevoir quels objets étaient encore posés dessus. Son esprit s'arrêta sur le couteau personnel de son professeur. C'était un couteau des SAS, les commandos anglais, créés lors de la guerre il y a plusieurs années. Mr Greenfish avait un frère qui s'était engagé, il n'arrêtait jamais de s'en vanter. Tom avait toujours été fasciné par ce couteau, conçu dans un seul but, donner la mort.

Il se focalisa sur le couteau, cherchant à l'investir de son esprit. Puis il concentra son « pouvoir » et essaya de le faire passer dans le couteau. Au début il ne se passa rien, puis le couteau oscilla doucement. Rien que ce résultat demandait de gros efforts à Tom. Sa respiration s'accélérait, et il commençait à avoir chaud. La lame se souleva enfin, puis le manche la suivit. Chaque centimètre était une lutte. Enfin le couteau fut à la bonne hauteur, celle de la nuque de son possesseur, trois mètres derrière lui. Tom s'était déjà entraîné à envoyer des cailloux, il savait ce qu'il fallait faire pour la suite. Il remit une grande quantité de « pouvoir » et s'apprêta à s'en servir pour donner l'impulsion à l'arme, pour qu'elle aille plonger dans le cou de la proie. Encore deux secondes, et…

-Tom ?

Tout se relâcha soudain. Sa concentration s'effrita comme de la craie, le couteau retomba sur la serviette qui étouffa le bruit et Tom ouvrit brusquement les yeux, un intense sentiment de frustration dominant son esprit. Il voulut maudire celui qui l'avait interrompu… quand il reconnut la petite fille.

-Prend un chocolat.

Elle avait un chocolat à la main, et lui tendait la poche. Il était interloqué, et comme dans un état second, il lui obéit. Il mit le chocolat dans sa bouche. Celui-ci se mit à fondre lentement, et le goût fort de cacao emplit son palais. En même temps, il sentit sa colère s'évanouir doucement. Ma petite fille vint s'asseoir à coté de lui, et plaça la poche entre eux deux.

-Mange. Ils ne sont pas aussi bons que ceux de ma grand-mère, mais ils sont mangeables.

Ils restèrent ainsi là, sans parler, mangeant tour à tour des chocolats. Tom trouvait cela très apaisant. Et jamais il ne retrouva de meilleurs chocolats que ceux-ci. Quand le sac fut vide, elle se leva et s'apprêta à partir, quand Tom ouvrit la bouche.

-Merci.

Le mot était sorti tout seul, il n'avait pas pu le retenir. Elle se retourna, un air impénétrable sur le visage. Ils se fixèrent à nouveau du regard, cherchant à se comprendre l'un l'autre. Elle eut un imperceptible sourire.

-Joyeux Noël Tom.

Et elle s'en alla.

A peine quelques jours tard, après le Nouvel an, un couple d'écossais emmena la petite fille. Il était assis au pied du mur sud quand elle vint le voir

-je pars dans dis minutes, je voulais te dire au revoir.  
-…  
-J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi.  
-…  
-Au revoir.  
-Attend !

Elle se retourna

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

Elle sourit franchement.

-Minerva

Et elle partit.


End file.
